


Different kind of Idol

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [6]
Category: Shining Song Starnova
Genre: Hypnosis, Stuffing, Weight Gain, indoctrination, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A washed up idol finds herself being offered a new opportunity that seems too good to be true...





	Different kind of Idol

Something didn’t sit right with Mariya. Some strange men in white had approached her one night while she was out drinking, and the next thing she knew she had been scouted for a job at the mysteriously huge Atlas Corp that didn’t seem real. She was a washed up idol, not a model, and yet the company seemed more than fine with her previous credentials. Something didn’t seem right. Regardless, she came to the interview with some issues in mind that she had to address to the boss himself.

“Mr. Grimwald? This position you’re offering me, I want to hear more about it.” The violet haired woman said with her eyes pushed up to keep her eyes closely obscured by the glare from the glass, while the young albino sitting opposite of her couldn’t smile brighter in return.

“Please, Mariya, call me Atlas. I don’t have my name on my company for no reason.” The young boy said before adjusting his tie and sliding the contract across the table. “My suits have told you the gist of what I want you to do, but I’ll gladly reiterate. I want you to serve as the new entertainment for a brand new sector that my company is expanding into. It’s rather top secret at the moment, so that’s all I can actually tell you under my own NDA, but I trust that it gives you enough to work with? You’ve been around the block for long enough to get the gist of these sort of things.”

Mariya’s eyes narrowed as the young man explained things to the best of his ability, causing her to roll her eyes slightly. “Yeah, I’ve been around. And that experience tells me that this is hardly anything I should be trusting.” She admitted as she pushed her glasses up once more, before peering straight into the younger man’s eyes. “Why should I trust you?” The washed up former idol stated, hoping to get a straight answer back.

“Because you’ve got nothing better to try. I’ll even offer you a flat sum if you decide to quit within the first week. Maybe that’ll entice you?” Atlas shot back rather pointedly as he began to smirk, showing that he knew his way around the business industry like a shark. No wonder his company had managed to climb its way up this quickly, with somebody like him at the helm.

The washed up idol weighed her options back and forth for a little bit, before sighing and giving in. “Fine. I’ll take your offer. When can I start?” She replied with resignation in her tone, offering her hand to the young company head after having signed her name on the required legal documents.

“Right now, actually. Come with me, Mariya, and we’ll get you instated in your new position.” The youthful owner replied as he took the documents, laid them aside, and then guided the visibly older woman along. Before they knew it, the two of them had made it to a pair of doors that seemed obnoxiously large, to the point where about 5 regular people would have no trouble fitting through the doors if they were all standing side by side.

“Please, step inside. There’s a couch for you to get comfortable on while we prepare the required material for you to study, as initiation for your brand new position.” Atlas said, before gently pushing the older woman through the double doors and promptly disappearing down the hallways.

“Strange little kid…” Mariya muttered to herself as she noticed the rather plain looking couch in the middle of the white-plated room, wondering to herself why her new workspace would be this sterile. It didn’t matter too much at the moment, but she would’ve liked somewhere more extravagant, if she was to serve as the leading face of the new brand…

As soon as the violet haired former idol sat her rump down on the couch, she heard a speaker turn on in a very obnoxious fashion given all the static it gave off. “Please lay down, and assume a relaxed position. Your orientation starts now.” A computerized feminine voice spoke in a very soft tone as it did its best to guide the Idol along, giving her small commands that it expected her to follow. Naturally, Mariya listened to the commands she was given, intending to treat this opportunity like any other professional position she previously held.

After the idol laid down on her back, the floor in front of her couch opened up to reveal a small table near her head, where a single solitary burger sat on a sad little plate. “Please start consuming your provided ration, as the training videos will start from this point onward. We want you to remain full and satisfied during your work hours.” The guiding voice explained the intent behind the burger.

The new employee was a little hesitant to eat the burger on command, wondering what kind of advertising campaign wanted a woman to be eating something so simple, something she had grown used to over the years away from the idol lifestyle… Did they just intend to pay her to be herself, or was there an ulterior reasoning for all of this? Whichever was the case, as Mariya continued to examine the burger, eventually the voice replayed its last clip, prompting her to finally give it a try.

As she sunk her teeth into the bun-patty combo, her eyes lit up. “Holy…” She muttered with her mouth full of food, not even believing for a single second that food this simple could taste this good. The savory juices from the beef just poured along her tongue allowing her to taste every single little flavor packed into that compact little patty. It was like a party in her mouth, and it was only one burger…

“Please look forward while you eat, as the training video will now commence.” The voice shut off, and a wide screen lowered itself to the ground right in front of the laying idol, before it turned on to show what it needed to. A video of a woman began to play, the female laying down in a similar fashion to the velvet haired idol. The only difference was the size of her burger, which was much larger and much more appealing to the general hungry public. Not only that, but the way she went about eating it was much more sensual, emphasizing each and every bite as she slowly rubbed at her currently flat stomach.

Mariya caught herself salivating over the sight before her eyes, before she shook her head and started to speak up. “Is… Is it possible I can get something like that? You want me to be like that, right? So I’ll need something much more filling!” The former idol argued with what was essentially thin air, not even noticing that her own voice was getting muffled by her hand stuffing the rest of her taste-tested burger straight into her mouth. She was already getting accustomed to eating, so the systems that were set in place to keep her growing were all too eager to assist her.

The table that had previously carried only one burger retracted into the ground, and then returned with a burger at least twice as big as the one she had just devoured. Mariya immediately licked her lips and went ahead, sinking her fangs straight into that wonderful mixture of ingredients and tender bread, gasping with every bite as the delight coursed through her. Unbeknownst to her however, was the fact that it wasn’t the only thing coursing through her.

The more of that wonderful food that went into her stomach, the more all of that goodness had to be absorbed by her body. See, the way that Atlas and his company had managed to cram so much flavor into the burger, was to overload it with artificial and experimental flavors that would in turn cram all of that right back into the eater. The more of the food they ate, the quicker it’d have an effect on their body, as Mariya would soon discover.

Right as the velvet haired idol finished her second burger, she noticed that her breathing was getting a little heavier. It took a few more seconds before she noticed how tight her clothes felt, almost as if she had quickly gone out of shape in just a few minutes. But before the former idol had too much time to think about what had just happened, a new table emerged in front of her… and this one didn’t just hold one burger, oh no. This one held enough burgers to fill a small towns worth of people… and it was all for Mariya.

Something in the back of her mind shouted at her to stop, to look away from the drool-inducing cavalcade of fast-food, but her will had already begun to be eroded by the sheer taste of it all. It took less than a minute for the former idol to grab another burger and dig right in, every bite going straight to her waistline. Her breathing grew heavier and heavier as she finished burger after burger, her limbs growing thicker, her ass growing wider and packing on the pounds…

It came to a head as she heard part of her skirt ripping and tearing apart from the pressure that her quickly expanding body was putting on it. But as soon as she even tried to worry about the state of her dress, the smell of cheap food filled her nostrils and pulled her right back in. The grease from the food just poured down her chin as some part of her did its best to just tear itself away from the buffet in front of her, but all of those attempts were in vein. Her outfit continued to strain, every little soft rip adding up bit by bit, until…

Enough was enough, the velvet haired idol’s formal dress couldn’t handle it any longer, and straight up tore itself asunder, ripping itself completely off of her body and falling to the ground in tatters. Immediately, the idols sensible mind returned to the forefront, only to face her current state in shock.

In the time that she had spent devouring burgers, Mariya’s went from a healthy if slightly on the high-end weight of 120lbs… After just a few minutes, maybe an hour of eating burgers provided to her by her new employers? She had gone up to at least quadruple that amount, and with the burgers in her stomach still digesting, she was growing by the seconds. Her body was having trouble keeping up, given the sweat that poured down her face like a waterfall. Enough was enough.

“This… was… the worst…” Mariya gasped as she struggled to her feet, then equally struggled in an attempt to cover up her nipples, but her form had gotten so fat that it was a miracle that she was even standing. She was on the verge of breaking the couch that she had been laying on, and here she was, unable to cover herself up. She needed to get out of here though, before it was too late.

The velvet haired idol waddled towards the door she came in through to the best of her ability, only to immediately get stuck in the doorframe as she tried to push her way through. “No… way…! I’ve… gotten too fat…!” Mariya cried out in shock and horror, trying to twist and turn her way out, squeeze even a little past the tight fit she was stuck in. Then, a new screen lowered from the ceiling of the corridor, displaying a different video from the one that she had just watched previously.

This time, the video showed a woman laying on her side, eagerly shoving entire burgers into her mouth. The woman was just as fat, if not more so than the blob that Mariya had ended up as… and yet, as she kept looking at the video, a sense of envy was being instilled within her.

“Mariya, it’s not polite to run away from your own initiation.” The voice of the boy that had hired her echoed throughout the corridor, as a small table with another burger resting upon it rose from the floor, a small mechanical arm raising it up to the mesmerized face of the former idol. “Here, you have to continue your meal. I want you to be in tiptop shape… as the face of our new subsector within the porn industry.”

The next thing Mariya knew, she was laying on a soft sheet of fluff in the middle of her orientation room, wiggling a little as she tried to reach for the burger on the table in front of her. Her former outfit had been replaced with something much simpler. A tube-top and a huge pair of panties, both adorned with a circled A, the symbol of Atlas Corp. A camera was being pointed directly at the huge glutton who finally got ahold of her prize, and immediately went whole hog in an attempt to devour it, savoring every little bite of the meal that she could muster.

From his office, Atlas was privy to the entire scene of the former idol degrading herself with the addiction that his food had imparted upon her. The evil smile on his face couldn’t possibly be any wider. “Not only do we have a wonderful new sex symbol, but the latest batch of food is looking promising.” The youth said with a horrible plan in mind, one that he’d voice to his staff over the intercom.

“Release the Mariya footage alongside our latest product. We’ll make her a sex symbol before dusk falls.”


End file.
